lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Monk: Banzo (CR 11)
Banzo Race: Vanara Class: Monk 12 (Weapon Adept) (Unchained) Alignment: Chaotic Good Defensive Abilities HP: 118 (11d10+30 Con + 11 Feat) AC: 27 10 + 1 (dodge) + 7 (Monk) +2 (Dex) + 2 (Defl) + 2 (Nat Armor) + 4 (Armor) * +4 if flury hits * +4 if spend 1 ki Fort +13 (base) + 3 (Con) + 2 (Enchant) Ref +12 (base) + 2 (Dex) + 2 (Enchant) Will +13 (base) + 4 (Wis) + 2 (Enchant) Offense Movement Speed: 60 ft. +2 Nunchucks: +18/+18/+18/+13 (1d6 + 13) (19-20 x2) * Hit: 12 (BAB) + 5 (Str) + 1 (Weap. Focus) + 2 (Enchant) - 3 (PAtk) * Dmg: 5 (Str) + 6 (Power Attack) + 1 (Weap. Spec) + 2 (Enchant) * Roll x3, take best (once per round, 10x per day) Unarmed Strike (2d6 + 5) (20, x2) (BAB) + 5 (Str) Sling (1d4 + 5) (20, x2) (x30 rounds) Combat Maneuvers CMD 37 + 11 (BAB) + 5 (Str) + 2 (Dex) + 1 (Dodge) + 6 (Monk) CMB +17 (BAB) + 5 (Str) Class Features: * Flurry of Blows: +1 attack at full BAB. * AC Bonus: Wis mod +3 (+5 total) to AC * Fast Movement: +20 ft. * Unarmed Damage: 1d10 * Perfect Strike (10/day): Once per round, roll 3 times and select what I want. If crit, select one of the crits and use that for confirmation. * Weapon Focus (Nunchaku) (Way of the Weapon Master) * Weapon Spec. (Nunchaku) (Way of the Weapon Master) * Evasion: No damage on 1/2 damage Ref saves. (No imp. evasion). * Defensive Spin (Style Strike): If flurry attack hits +4 dodge bonus to AC against attacks from that target. * Still Mind: +2 vs enchantment spells. * Purity of Body: Immunity to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. * Shattering Punch (Style Strike): If attack hits, bypass DR and hardness. * Ki Pool: 10 (1/2 level + Wis) * Ki Strike: Unarmed treated as magic, cold iron, chaotic against DR. * Empty Body (Su) (4th): Etherealness (3 ki) * Wholeness of Body (Su) (6th): Spend 2 ki to heal 12 + 1d8 HP. * Insightful Wisdom (Su) (8th): Spend 2 Ki, ally within 30ft rerolls atk roll or skill roll. Immediate action. * Furious Defense (10th): 1 ki as immediate, +4 dodge to AC until end of turn. * Diamond Soul (Ex) (12th): A monk can spend 2 points from his ki pool as a swift action to gain spell resistance equal to his monk level + 10. This spell resistance lasts for a number of rounds equal to the monk's level. A monk must be at least 12th level before selecting this ki power. Feats * Catch-Off Guard: No penalty of improvised weapons. * Combat Reflexes: 4 AoOs per round. * Dodge: +1 AC * Improved Critical (Nunchaku): 19-20 crit range on nunchaku. * Power Attack: -3 to hit, +6 to Dmg * Toughness (+1 HP per level) * Hammer the Gap: +1 for each previous hit. * Cleave (& Great Cleave): Standard action, if I hit I can make an additional attack against a creature within reach. -2 to AC on next turn. Racial Bonuses * Nimble: Vanaras have a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Stealth checks. * Low-Light Vision: A vanara can see twice as far as a human in dim light. * Prehensile Tail: A vanara has a long, flexible tail that she can use to carry objects. She cannot wield weapons with her tail, but the tail allows her to retrieve a small, stowed object carried on her person as a swift action. * Favored Class Bonus (Monk): Add a +1 bonus on Acrobatics checks made to jump. Gear Primary Weapons * +2 Nunchucks (8,302) * Adamantine Kusarigama (3,012) * Sling (x30 sling bullets) (1 gp) Defensive Items * +2 Ring of Protection (8,000) * +2 Cloak of Resistance (4,000) * +2 Amulet of Natural Armor (8,000) * +3 Bracers of Armor (9,000) * +2 Belt of Physical Perfection (+2 Str, +2 Con) (4,000) * +2 Headband of Inspired Wisdom (4,000) Magic Gear * Traveler’s Any-Tool (250) * Boots of Spider Climbing (4,800) * Ring of Sustenance (2,500) * Ring of Jump (2,000) (Custom, +10) * Gloves of Reconnaissance (2,000) * Wand of Cure Moderate Wounds (3 used of 25 Charges) (2,250) * Muleback Cords (1,000 gp) Weird Weapon Obsession Items * x2 Tonfa (2 gp) 1d6 x2 B blocking * x2 Shang Gou (12 gp) 1d4 x2 S disarm or trip light * x1 Sansetsukon (three section staff) (8 gp) 1d10 19-20 B blocking, disarming 2h * x2 Sai (2 gp) 1d4 x2 B disarm light * x1 Rope Dart (1 gp) 1d4 x2 20 ft P Blocking distracting ranged Other Gear * Silk Rope (10 gp) * Compass (10 gp) * Fine Wine (10 gp) * Signal Horn (1 gp) * x20 trail trations (1 gp) * Bell (1 gp) * Bedroll + blanket (6sp) * x3 Torches (3 cp) * x1 Pig named “Ruddy” (10 gp) * 2,118 gp Category:NPC Category:Vanara Category:Monk Category:CR 11 Category:Level 12 Category:Pathfinder